Thank God I Ain't
by courderouge2006
Summary: Clark has had to make some big decisions. "What I Almost Was" by Eric Church.


Various seasons, some slight changes in the story as we know it. "What I Almost Was" by Eric Church. I don't own any of the characters here. And please, if you read it and you liked it, or even if you didn't, leave a review.

--

Clark walked around the green field, smiling brightly. It was… big. A lot bigger than Smallville High's stadium, if you can even call it a stadium. If this was a stadium then he didn't even know what to call his home field.

The band playing for him, his own jersey… it was all so amazing. Clark smiled even bigger as Geoff slapped him on the shoulder. "So, what do you say Clark? Ready to join us here in the big leagues?"

Clark looked around, unable to wipe the grin off his face. He could see great things in his future here in Metropolis.

_**It was my senior year  
I just turned eighteen  
I was a friday night hero, with division one dreams  
I had an offer on the table  
A four year ride  
'Til that fourth and two and twenty four dive**_

Clark was following up with Chloe on a hunch she had… apparently it was actually Lois's hunch.

After Chloe told him where Geoff's car was, Clark found him as he tried to get away. After Geoff's confession about his powers and the pressures of football in college, Clark pushed away the bad feeling in his gut and slammed Geoff into the truck again. Finally hearing what he wanted, Clark left Geoff and ran down into the sewer ways, searching for the biggest pain in the butt he had ever known.

She was so cold. And pretty quiet for Lois. Of course she had to get in a little dig as he carried her out of there…but who could expect any less.

_**I left on a stretcher, wound up on a crutch  
Walked on that next summer  
Wound up getting cut**_

Clark walked around the football field one more time. Looking around at the seats… the benches along the sidelines… he just sighed.

"This isn't me."

He held the jersey in his hands, running his fingers over the "KENT" stitched into the back. He wanted this to be his life so badly it hurt him almost. But he knew it couldn't be. Life was hard enough now keeping his secrets form people when he was just a farm boy. On this stage, in this type of life, it would be impossible.

Looking at it one more time, Clark laid the jersey on the fifty yard line and walked out without looking back.

_**Flipped off that coach, left that school in the dust  
For letting my dreams go bust  
But I thank God I ain't what I almost was**_

He let his hands brush over the arch of the exit, a nervous smile crossing his lips. His future might not be in Metropolis after all, but he knew he was making the right choice here.

He never even noticed the snarky brunette watching from up in the stands, her arms crossed… and a big smile on her face. "Thatta boy, Smallville."

--

Clark sat in the small room designated the "Groom's Area" of the large church. He fiddled with the cufflinks on his tuxedo jacket, sighing. Pete was across the room from him, just chuckling as he watched his friend so nervous.

"You keep doing that much thread pulling you're gonna have to buy that tux."

Clark looked up, his cheeks coloring a little bit. "Sorry. I just… I'm a little nervous."

"I know you Clark. You're not a little nervous. If you were just a little nervous you'd have worn a hole in the floor. It's when you're not moving at all that I get worried. Come on man, you're marrying your dream girl today. Perk up or Lana will kill you for ruining the wedding pictures."

_**Yea, I moved on back home  
And came awful close to being some son-in-law to some CEO  
Coulda been a corner office, country club, suit and tie man  
Answerin' to no one, but her and him**_

Clark scoffed. "Nell already threatened me with that. She said she'd tell her husband to pull the job he offered me if I mess this up for her."

Pete walked over, slinking down next to him. "Wedding day jitters? You know all guys get them."

Clark nodded. "I know… but I don't know if they get these kinds of jitters."

"Exactly what kind of jitters might these be Clark?"

Clark looked down at his hands as he wrung his fingers together. "That I'm probably making the biggest mistake of my life."

Pete's eyes went wide. Clark was admitting he was making a mistake where Lana was concerned? "How so?"

Clark stood finally, pacing in front of the door. "Pete, I have no say in my life. I've been told that farming is a job beneath Lana or Nell's circles so I have to take some desk job. I was told where we were going to live, how many kids we're having. This isn't how I saw my life, this isn't even close!"

Pete stepped up, his hand on his friend's elbow. "Then man, you need to make a decision, and make it soon! You're running out of time."

Clark thought about hi friends advice as he sat down. He thought about his friend's advice as he walked with the rest of them to the front of the church. He thought about it as he looked out, seeing his mom in the crowd all alone. He remembered seeing his parents together, so happy through all the years.

The bridal party came down the aisle way and he met Chloe's eyes, seeing her brave face. He knew she was putting the smile on for him, and he knew she had doubts about all of this. But he brushed all of this aside.

Then he saw her. His bride. She did look beautiful, no one could dispute that. But then what he saw made his mind up for him. Lana patted Martha's hand, and Martha squeezed hers. Before Lana gripped her bouquet again, she brushed her white glove off discreetly as if it had been stained in that gentle touch. He saw Nell look over to Lana and they shared a small, snooty smile.

And that did it.

_**I ran out on his money, ran out on her love  
At four in the morning I loaded my truck  
I left my home town in a big cloud of dust  
**_

Lana stepped up to the altar and held her hands out for Clark's hands.

He didn't take them.

"Clark!" she whispered furiously. "We practiced this! Don't embarrass me in front of these people."

Clark answered in a quiet level voice. "I don't want to dirty my hands by touching someone beneath me and my family."

She glared up at him, shocked. "What did you say to me?"

Clark looked to his mom, and he saw that she was smiling a little for the first time today. He leaned in to Lana. "I'm a farmboy Lana. And no desk job is going to rub that out of me. Find another doll to dress up."

The entire church was filled with gasps and murmurs as the groom walked up the aisle, hands in his pockets and whistling happily.

Clark was almost clear of the door when Nell caught him, spinning him around. "You march right back there and you finish what you are supposed to! We put too much time and money into this for you to destroy my day. Get back up there or I will make sure we take you for everything you have."

Clark smiled even bigger. "Nell, tell me one thing that I have that would benefit your ego and I'll give it to you right now."

Nell opened her mouth again, but then shut it.

"That's what I thought. I'll return the tux in the morning." With a wink, Clark left the church, whistling to himself again.

Inside with all the pandemonium, one bridesmaid in particular had her cell phone hidden in her bouquet, tapping in a text message at dizzying speed…

And a snarky reporter sitting at her desk at the Inquisitor answered her buzzing Blackberry, reading the message and smiling again. "Thatta boy, Smallville."

_**I just had to follow my gut  
And I thank God I ain't what I almost was**_

--

Clark paced along the glass and metal wall, his hands fiddling with a worn leather messenger bag thrown over his shoulder. He fixed the glasses, pushing them higher up onto his nose and waiting for a sign from inside.

"Next victim!" came the booming voice from inside.

Clark groaned, his hand on the handle of the door. "Here goes nothing."

Clark stepped inside and stopped short, his eyes wide as he looked across the Editor in Chief's desk. "Mr. White?"

Perry looked up, a knowing smile crossing his face. "Clark Kent, I've been waiting for you. Have a seat." He held his hand out for Clark to fill with paperwork that would hopefully impress him.

_**In guitar town I bought this old Epiphone  
Started stringin' chords and words into songs  
I've been putting in time on Sixteenth Avenue  
Pouring out my heart for tips on a stool**_

Clark sat back as "The Bulldog" tore through his submissions, making marks on some, outright tossing others to the floor. "Wait a minute, Sullivan tried to submit this one about six months ago."

Clark looked over the desk. "Yes sir, she was trying to reignite me towards writing after I hit a slump in my classes. She said her editor liked it but there was already a senior staffer submitting a similar article."

Perry nodded. "Ah yes… I remember when she asked me to read over this. That took guts kid, tryin to sneak one in with her to get a foot in the door."

Clark stuttered…

Perry waved his hand. "Don't worry about it, I won't hold it against either of you. It's not like I can run it anyway. I'd be embarrassed to run that through my paper."

Clark shook hi head. "But… she said…"

"Your friend tried to save your ego kid. This is drivel. Well organized drivel, but it's right on par with the messes you used to write up on the new gym mats in your junior year. Now these…" Perry held up a few pieces with plenty of marks on them. "These stories were real. These had me. And you know why?"

Clark just shook his head.

Perry dropped them on his desk, poking his finger into them on each word. "Because I could hear you speaking them to me. You believed in these stories. Readers can tell."

_**I ain't making a killing, but then theres those nights  
When the song comes together and hits them just right**_

_**The crowds on their feet cause they can't get enough  
Of this music I make and I love**_

"You have a gift Clark. Don't waste it on useless crap." Perry filed the few stories he liked and put them into his desk drawer. "You're hired."

Clark beamed the Kent grin. "Thank you Mr. White, you won't regret…"

Perry held up a hand. "Oh I'm afraid I might regret what I'm about to do. I'm putting you with a partner to start off Kent."

Clark nodded. "Yes sir. I understand. Who are you going to pair me up with?"

Perry drummed his fingers together in front of his face, smiling. "Well, Chloe and I had an interesting idea."

After his meeting, Clark was walking through the bullpen, loosening his tie some. He was suddenly hit with a bouncing pile of blonde enthusiasm. "So? What did he say?"

Clark glared slightly. "I think you already know. Apparently you two were plotting about me before I even knew about the meeting."

Chloe just shrugged, her grin still not gone. "Maybe. But you can't prove anything."

Clark was going to reply but he was cut off. "Well Smallville, what are you doing here? Sneaking around for stories to set the Smallville Ledger on fire?"

Clark sighed, turning around. "Actually Lois, I was here on more official business."

Lois cocked her head. "Wait a minute… is Smallville really ready to leave the nest? Are you branching out to the higher branches?"

"Now Lois, I wouldn't tease Clark so much. He's officially a colleague now."

Lois looked from her cousin to her farmboy. "Oh really now? Well congratulations Smallville. I just hope you're ready to be tossed into the real rough and tumble world of journalism."

Pulling his pack off, Clark set it on Chloe's desk. He was about to reply when he heard something far off… a cry for help. "Lois, I would love to stay here and talk this out but… I need to call mom and tell her the good news." He glanced at Chloe and she nodded slightly. Clark headed down the center aisle way to head for the stairwell.

"I'm happy for you Smallville, but you know Mom can't be here to hold your hand through it all." Lois smirked, crossing her arms as she sat on the edge of her desk.

Clark stopped short, smiling as he turned. "I don't need her to Lois. But I think I'll have someone else here to 'hold my hand'. I'll see you in a little bit… partner." With that, Clark dashed off for the stairwell, hands pulling at his tie and his shirt, a hint of deep blue peering out from underneath.

Lois turned from the shutting door to face Chloe, her jaw almost to the floor. "Did… did he just say… p… p…?"

"Yes Lois. The P-word. PARTNER!" Chloe laughed out loud as she headed over to the fax machine.

Lois looked form her Cousin back to the direction Clark disappeared in. Shaking her head, she sat down in her desk chair hard, the springs squeaking in protest. Crossing her arms, Lois scowled… but she couldn't help it as one corner of her lips turned up just slightly.

"Thatta boy, Smallville. Thatta boy."

Lois was so engrossed in her work she didn't notice the red and blue blur rushing past the windows of the Daily Planet.

And she especially didn't notice the smile on the face of the blur as it rushed off into the skyline of Metropolis… where he finally knew he belonged.

_**And I thank God I ain't, yea I thank God I ain't,  
Yea I thank God I ain't, what I almost was**_


End file.
